


Lives Now Entwined

by Aegishammer13



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegishammer13/pseuds/Aegishammer13
Summary: Chronicles of Byleth and Lysithea's relationship after the battle with Nemesis, and their trials as duty separates them after their engagement.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lives Now Entwined

The Cathedral at the Garreg Mach Monastery was filled with more people than any other time that Lysithea had been in it. Knights, Nobles, and Church officials alike had come from all over the newly united country of Fódlan just for this day. All to see the man who knelt at the front of crowd, their knew king, Byleth Eisner.

Lysithea glanced around to see where the rest of her companions were, the rest of the Golden Deer had come to attend the ceremony of their old professor. As leading commanders during the war and high-ranking nobles of the alliance it was important for them to give their support for the new king. Lysithea herself was seated near Hilda, while she wasn’t the worst person to be seated next to, Lysithea was already started to be annoyed by her behavior in the ceremony.

Lysithea nudged Hilda again after she had started falling asleep for the third time, and whispered to her, “Come on Hilda, pay attention, this is an important.”

Hilda quietly groaned as she was prevented from sleeping. “But it’s so boring, I can barely stand it,” she whispered back.

Exasperated by her friend’s behavior, Lysithea brought a hand up to her face to rub her temple. But it was hard to blame her in this case, after all Lysithea’s own mind was racing so much she too was finding it difficult to pay attention. Because, while most people had come to support their new King, and in some cases their old professor, but she was here to support the man who would become her husband.

One week ago, Lysithea’s life changed more than she could ever have imagined. She and Byleth had managed to finally remove her crests that she had long given up on removing, and in doing so had given her a life she thought she would never be able to live. And just as she felt that the day couldn’t get any better, Byleth had given her a ring and asked her to be his wife and Queen.

Not that anybody knew that, which is what made today so special for her to. While she was so happy as to want to shout the good news from all the peaks of Fódlan, Byleth had wanted them to be able to celebrate it with everyone at the same time as his coronation. So, for that reason they had chosen to wait until later today to announce their engagement. While this moment was important to her as well, she could barely contain her nervousness for the announcement later that day. She couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone else’s faces during their announcement.

But being here on the day it was going to happen, and surrounded by this much of the nobility, she couldn’t help but wonder, what would they say about her being the Queen. House Ordelia was no longer what it once was, and she herself had lost a lot of her strength and magical ability when her crests were removed. would they really accept her as their Queen?

Lysithea was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost didn’t hear the uproar of applause as the ceremony came to its conclusion, a crown was placed atop of Byleth’s head and he stood up to meet the eyes of his new subjects.

Byleth stepped forward and greeted the crowd, which quieted down to allow him to speak, “I thank you all for coming and sharing this special moment with me, now the chefs have prepared us a feast in the dining hall, let us come together to partake in this celebration.” At that he motioned for everyone to exit the cathedral.

As many of the people in attendance went to leave, the former members of the Golden Deer left their family members to congregate together. Many of them had been far too busy after the battle against Nemesis to spend time with all of them, and they would all have to go their separate ways after this. They planned to spend the rest of the celebration together, after all, this was likely the last time they would be together for some time, so they wanted to make the most of it.

Lysithea smiled at the thought, perhaps the decision to announce things now was for the best, to be able to leave everyone with a fond memory like this would be nice

“Thank the Goddess that’s over,” Hilda was the first to say stretching to wake herself up, “I thought I was going to die of boredom from sitting there.”

“Don’t I know it,” Leonie said, “Although I can’t say I’ve ever been one for ceremonies, so that’s not a surprise.

“Well, I don’t know about dying of boredom, but I definitely thought that I was gonna starve to death, come on let’s go eat.” Raphael said with a laugh.

Lysithea’s happy face changed to a look of annoyance, these people of everyone should understand how important of a moment this was, “Come now you guys, this is important, can’t you guys take this seriously for just a bit. This is in celebration of everything we fought for,” She said.

“Well I guess we’re just gonna have to celebrate even harder at the feast then” Raphael said and lead the way to the dining hall

Seeing no further reason to delay any further, the rest of the Golden Deer members followed Raphael as he happily lead the way to the nearest source of food.

* * *

The feast put out was truly something that fit the occasion, while the chefs at the monastery made some of the best food Lysithea had eaten they had clearly spared no expense today. Only the finest ingredients were used to make this food and the wine that was being served was some of the highest quality stuff she had ever seen.

While Lysithea wished she could enjoy the food, her nervousness kept her from eating, Byleth would be making the announcement any minute now, and while she couldn’t wait to tell everyone, the thought of everyone’s eyes being on her, and all of the nobles judging her as their new Queen made some part of her want to get it over with. Every few minutes she would glance towards Byleth, hoping he would be preparing to speak, although currently he was making the rounds speaking to some of the nobles that had come.

“You don’t seem to be eating,” Marianne said, noticing that Lysithea was now just pushing her food around her plate, “are you not feeling well.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Lysithea said, snapping to attention now that she was the focus of the others, “I’m just a bit lost in thought at the moment.”

Lorenz spoke up at that, “Ah yes, I’m sure that you in particular have much to be concerned about, after all I hear that much of Ordelia’s territory was badly hurt in Nemesis’s attack.”

This was true, with Ordelia in the main path from Shambhala they received most of the damage from Nemesis and his army. She would have her work cut out for her in getting things back to normal after this.

“I just want you to know that if you need any assistance, house Gloucester will be more than happy to help,” he continued.

“Thank you for your concern, Lorenz, but I’ll have you know that I have been in negotiations with his majesty and have been promised resources and troops to help stabilize the area. So, you have no reason to worry about it. I’ll be leaving for Ordelia tomorrow in order to get things sorted out as quickly as I can,” Lysithea said.

“His Majesty?” Hilda asked incredulously, “Why are you being so formal now Lysithea? He may be the King but he’s still our professor.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind us still referring to him like we usually do,” Leonie added.

“I’m simply treating him with the respect that he deserves, something I would suggest all of you do as well,” Lysithea said with a huff. She was trying to be formal as to not draw too much attention to their relationship, but perhaps she had gone a little too far.

“Well regardless,” Lorenz said getting the conversation back on track, “I’m glad that His Majesty is understanding the needs of his country. With the rebuilding from the war under way we must be very cautious, it’s good to see he is not resting on his laurels.”

“But speed is not the most important thing either,” He continued, “While I’m sure you are capable, do not overwhelm yourself or miss something in your speed. Haste makes waste as they say.”

Lysithea wanted to say something back, but before she was able to a soft tapping on the glass alerted her to the other side of the room. Byleth was tapping on his glass of wine to get everyone’s attention. As the rest of the room noticed his tapping, the room gradually quieted down into total silence, waiting for him to make his speech.

_It’s time_ Lysithea thought, holding her hand to her chest in fear that if she didn’t her heart would burst out of her chest from how nervous she was. She looked around wondering if anyone could see how nervous she was, but everyone was focusing on Byleth, waiting for what he would say.

Byleth brought the glass to his lips, took one more drink and said, “I’d like to thank everyone once again for coming here. This is a turbulent time for everyone and there’s no doubt that all of you are taking a lot of time out of busy schedules to be here. This has been difficult for us all, the war has taken much from us, friends, family and neighbors have all been taken from us far sooner than they should have been.”

Those in the room looked sullen, remembering the hardships from the war and those they had lost. Everyone had suffered from the war, and just like in Ordelia much had to be done to fix things, when she becomes Queen, she’ll have to make sure to take their problems in as well. She’d been focusing on her suffering for so long, but now she was going to need to make sure she didn’t lose sight of everyone else’s problems.

“However, while there is much to mourn, there is also much to celebrate which is what we are here for today. We eat and drink in celebration. We celebrate that the war has ended, we celebrate that we have defeated the sins of our past, we celebrate that Fódlan once again stands united, and we celebrate the crowning of a new king,” he said, and the crowd cheered at each reason for celebration.

“But while we celebrate much I would like everyone to celebrate with me one more thing,” he continued, some in attendance looking around wondering where he was going, “In my time both as a professor and during the war I met many wonderful people, but none more wonderful than one specific woman. And just last week I asked that woman to become my wife and my queen.” At this the looks of the people in the room went from questioning to looks of excitement.

“So, if it is not too much to ask please join us in our celebration and allow me to present my fiancée, Lysithea von Ordelia” Byleth said turning directly to her and motioning her to come join him.

Lysithea stood up and went to stand next to Byleth, she took his hand and looked up to him with a warm smile on her face. Looking out, she saw the rest of the crowd erupt into applause and the nervousness she had been feeling melted away and was replaced by only the love she felt towards her fiancée.

She looked over to her friends from the Golden Deer, seeing them clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Hilda and Marianne had covered their mouths in surprise while it looked like Raphael was beginning to tear up from happiness.

“I’m glad, truly, to be here with you, standing by your side and being accepted like this, it makes all of my suffering worth it,” She said, tearing up from the rush of emotions.

Byleth looked down at her and gave a rare smile, he brought a hand up to her face and wiped away a tear, “And I would have no one else but you at my side.”

Lysithea knew this of course, but to hear him say it again made her fall for him even further, more than she thought would be possible.

“Come,” Byleth said, “let’s join the others and celebrate as well.”

* * *

The two of them were now seated with the rest of the Golden Deer, the others had moved to allow Byleth and Lysithea to be seated next to eachother. Done with meeting the attending nobles, Byleth was finally given reprieve to sit and relax for the first time that day, and he was pleased to finally spend some time with his old students.

“Finally,” Byleth said, groaning as he sat down, “I thought that I would never get away from all of the nobles.”

“Meeting and speaking with the people you will lead is an important part of any leader’s duties. You will be doing much more of this over the years and I would suggest you get used to it now.” Lorenz said.

“That’s enough about boring politics,” Hilda said, “Fiancée? When did that happen, and why didn’t you tell us?”

“Well, it was just over a week ago, we met at the goddess tower and Byleth proposed to me after I told him everything that I was planning to do with Ordelia’s territory,” Lysithea said.

“I said that when she was done, I wanted her to return to me,” Byleth said, “and we didn’t tell anyone, because we wanted this moment, this celebration, to be something that was special to both of us, and you all as well.”

“How wonderful,” Marianne said, “To think that the two of you could be together like this. I can only hope that we can all be so lucky.”

“It really is wonderful, maybe I should paint a picture of this moment.” Ignatz said, before his expression grew a bit sadder, “I only wish that all of us could be here to celebrate your engagement.”

The others grew a little sadder by the mention of the missing member. Claude had already left some time before now and even before Byleth and Lysithea were engaged. Byleth’s only regret in this announcement and in his coronation was that he would be unable to celebrate with one of his closest allies. While this was such a wonderful moment for him, the fact that one of his students wouldn’t be there made it just a little bittersweet.

However, just as Byleth was sad he wasn’t there, he also knew that Claude was smart and sometimes knew people better than they knew themselves, “I think he knew,” Byleth finally said, “I’m sure he already celebrated by himself, he might have known before even I knew, as odd as it is to say.”

Lysithea huffed in annoyance, “Yeah, goddess knows how much he would tease me whenever you and I would spend time together.”

The members of the Golden Deer could agree to that at least, Claude was always inquisitive, he wouldn’t have been surprised by any of this, and they could take heart in knowing that he probably already knew.

After taking a few moments to collect herself from the sadness of Claude not being there to celebrate, Hilda looked at Lysithea questioningly. “didn’t you say that you were going to Ordelia for the restoration? Are you going to manage the restoration from Derdriu instead?” she asked.

“No,” Lysithea said, her expression souring slightly, “It would be impossible for me to do it from Derdriu, I’ll be going to Ordelia like planned and begin the restoration process from there. After I’m happy with the restoration, I’ll hand the territory to some of the local lords and move to Derdriu.”

“Sadly, I’ll be unable to join her in Ordelia. There is much work to be done around the entire kingdom, and it would be unbecoming for the King to leave the capital during an important time.” Byleth said.

Just like the situation in Ordelia needed quick action he would need to get started on stabilizing the country after the war. To abandon that duty by choosing not to immediately go to Derdriu for personal reasons like this would not be a good look on a new King. And while Derdriu and Ordelia weren’t that far from eachother, there were still at least two days’ worth of traveling between the two cities. It wasn’t a trip that he could make just on a whim.

“We’ll travel together tomorrow as long as until our paths separate. But it’ll probably be some time before we can see eachother again.” He said.

Byleth had to admit that it was difficult for him to have to leave Lysithea so soon after the two had been able to come together and admit their feelings towards eachother. It made him wish he had been more honest with himself earlier than he did.

“It must be hard to have to be separated from eachother so soon after you became engaged,” Marianne said.

“It is,” Byleth agreed. “But we’re both strong and have gone through much worse hardships. Our relationship is stronger than a couple of months apart, I’m sure of that. After all, this will be nothing compared to five years of separation.”

Lysithea gently laid her head on Byleth’s shoulder, wanting to be as close to him as possible right now. She smiled softly at him and said, “Yeah, we may be apart for a little while, but after that we’ll still have the rest of our lives to spend together.”

Just a few weeks ago, she would have been terrified of having to leave for so long. To spend months away from Byleth when she had so little time seemed like hell for her. But now, while Lysithea doesn’t like the prospect of separating for so long, when she remembers all of the life she was given, a few months wouldn’t be that bad.

After being afraid of her future for so long it was almost hard to believe that she could see months as not that long. Truly Byleth had given her a lot, more than she could ever have believed she would receive. She no longer felt afraid, at this moment the only thing she could feel was love, love for the man she would spend her life with. Her long, full life.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something about the immediate aftermath of the game. Lysithea still had to leave to deal with her affairs, so I want to focus on them having to be separated so soon into their relationship, and about the joy they'll eventually feel when they be together again.


End file.
